Slurper
The Slurper is a creature found only in Caves, more often. It attacks by rolling to and biting the player, then jumping up and engulfing the player's head with its mouth. A Slurper equips itself as an item in the head slot, draining Hunger at a rate of 1-2 per second. It makes a constant "slurping" noise as long as it's attached, hence its name, and it gives off about the same radius of light as a Miner Hat. (An active Slurper that is not attached to a character will give off about as much light as a dropped Light Bulb.) The source of the light is its eyes, which are made of Light Bulbs. Slurpers can easily be removed by attempting to unequip them from the head slot with the mouse. They drop two Light Bulbs when killed and occasionally Beard Hair. Behaviour A Slurper will initially sleep once spawned, but once it becomes hungry it wakes up and wanders, rolling around. At 50% hunger level it will begin to signal that it is becoming hungrier by raising its "head" and puffing itself up while rumbling. As it begins to starve, it will actively hunt down the player, attempting to latch onto the player's head. If successful, it will begin to drain hunger until it has reached 90% of its capacity, then it will drop off and sleep. The player can force the Slurper on by attacking it while it's asleep. The Slurper will then attack and try to latch onto the character's head. A Slurper who is at 0% hunger will not take damage like players, nor will it change its behaviour in any way. It will continue to hunt down the player. In the August 20th Test Build, Slurpers will now appear in the Ruins level instead of the main level. Trivia *A Slurper with an empty stomach can stay attached for 140 seconds before it detaches itself to sleep. *The Slurper is one of the only two ways of getting Beard Hair without being below 80 sanity. The other way is to shave Wilson's Beard. This means that considering sanity, Slurpers are the safest source of Beard Hair for any character besides Wilson. *Slurpers were added in the "Hungry For Your Hunger" update, and were the reason it was dubbed so. *Slurpers were originally designed to inhabit the Ruins, but since the release of the ruins had to be delayed, Slurpers were allowed to spawn in the first level of caves. Bugs *Slurpers can latch onto Woodie's Werebeaver form despite the Werebeaver having no item or equipment slots. With an attached Slurper, the Werebeaver will appear to be missing limbs, usually his head and tail but sometimes his arms. *Slurpers sometimes do not display their sprite if they are in a world when it loads, or when frozen by an ice staff. They can still be tracked by the light they emit when they are awake however. Gallery Slurper on Wilson.PNG|Slurper on Wilson's head Don't Starve:WoodieBeaver_Slurper_Bug_All.png|How Woodie's Werebeaver form looks like when a Slurper attacks him. HungrySlurper.png|A hungry Slurper. Category:Monsters Category:Light Sources Category:Hats Category:Mobs Category:Cave Creatures Category:Non-Renewable Category:Hostile Creatures